smite_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 3.7
God Remodel: Arachne Arachne has undergone a visual upgrade. This means she now has a new model, textures, animations, FX treatments and new card art. Her mastery skins will be modeled in her new style. New God Skins *Grim Weaver Arachne *Grim Eclipse Hou Yi *Grim Shadow Nox *Hunter’s Moon Chang'e *Legion Hercules *Golden Amaterasu New Global Emote *RIP Global Emote New Avatar *Escape Icon New Ward Skin *Grim Gaze Ward Miscellaneous *Reported Player Notifications **Players will now receive a notification when someone they have reported had action taken against their account. *Fixed an issue where owners of the Ultimate God Pack would see many gods appear in their acquisition notifications. *Engima Chest: **This chest will no longer award boosters unless the player owns everything in the chest. *Fixed an issue where the Fire Elementals where showing on the minimap when they were not on the map. Achievements Ao Kuang *Water Illusionist: As Ao Kuang kill an enemy with your water illusion. *A Mighty Sword: As Ao Kuang execute an enemy God who’s been ulted by Khepri. Cupid *The Power of the Heart: As Cupid Kill three or more gods with the damage from Heart Bomb. *Spread the Love: As Cupid heal each of your teammates by using Share the Love. Jing Wei *Wave Dash: As Jing Wei use agility after being knocked into the air by an enemy god. *Heads up!: As Jing Wei kill an enemy god within 5 seconds after using your passive. Item Changes *Mail of Renewal **Fixed an issue where the passive would not proc when destroying a tower. *Throwing Dagger **Increased physical power from 22 → 25. **Increased cost from 1300 → 1350. **This item no longer provides a 10% Critical Chance. *Shuriken **This item no longer provides a 10% Critical Chance. **Increased Physical Power from +10 → +15. *Golden Bow **Increased Physical Power from +35 → +40. **This item no longer provides a 10% Critical Chance. **Increased Movement Speed bonus from +5% → +8%. God Changes Chiron *Herbal Medicine **Updated his passive icon. Jing Wei *General **Base Physical Power per level increased from 2.5 → 2.7. **Fixed an issue where her passive would not activate when leaving the fountain in Assault. *Persistent Gust **Increased attack speed buff from 25%→ 20/25/30/35/40% per rank. **Increased duration of attack speed buff from 5s→ 7s. *Explosive Bolts **Fixed an issue with this ability providing ammo without going on cooldown. *Agility **Using Agility from the ground now removes basic attack movement penalty for 3s. **Increased buff duration from 5s→ 6s when Agility is used from the air. *Air Strike **Increased damage from 200/280/360/420/500→ 220/310/400/490/580. **Increased landing range from 40→ 55. :“Since Jing Wei’s release she’s been underperforming, and so in her first post-release patch she’ll be getting several upward adjustments! Jing Wei focuses on mobility and basic attack damage to succeed in her role, and we want to improve that. Her ability to farm and move around the map is great, but her ability to directly box and be effective in teamfights is more limited. Increasing her base power as well as the buffs she receives, should highlight her great late game scaling and give her more room to box effectively.” Nox *Siphon Darkness **Decreased cooldown from 15s → 13s. *Shadow Step **Increased magic power scaling from +40% → +70%. *Night Terror **Damage Reduction increased from 30% → 40%. **Increased magical power scaling from +60% → +75%. :“Nox is getting a cooldown reduction on her primary damage and clear, Siphon Darkness. Additionally, we’re adjusting her potency into the mid and late game. Shadow Step now has increased scaling, rewarding Nox players for choosing to use this skill aggressively instead of just passively. While difficult to coordinate, dashing through an enemy into an ally, then popping out, has a lot more punch!” Ah Puch *Undead Surge **Increased number of corpses dropped from 1/1/1/2/2 → 1/1/2/2/2. *Fleeting Breath **Decreased duration from 5s → 4s. **Increased damage per second from 25/28/31/34/37 → 30/35/40/45/50. **Increased magical power scaling from 15% → 20% per tick. **This ability no longer scales off of number of times healed. **Increased additional damage on targets that healed from 20/30/40/50/60 + 10% per stack → 50/100/150/200/250 + 50% flat. **Increased stun on targets that healed from 1s + .5s per stack → 1.5s flat. :“With this update we look to simplify Fleeting Breath. It now will damage and stun users who are healed during its effect for a flat amount, instead of trying to calculate the number of heals that happening. We are also letting the God of Decay summon a second Corpse a level earlier on Undead Surge, which should provide him additional sustain and burst power at a crucial stage in the game.” He Bo *Atlas of the Yellow River **Increased slow debuff from 20/25/30/35/40% → 30/35/40/45/50%. **Increased speed buff from 20/25/30/35/40% → 30/35/40/45/50%. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes